My name is Sherry
by moonbeam1987
Summary: a little story from Shery's point of view.  R&R hope you enjoy.


My name is Sherry Birkin.

You may be wondering who I am; well I am about to tell you. Well I was born to Annette and William Birkin; two of the top researchers from Umbrella. My father worked on some of the most deadly viruses known to man. He was supposed to be finding cures for these deadly viruses but instead was looking for ways to utilize it and use it for war. My father was signed up by umbrella when he was only 15 years old. He was made head researcher along with another young man by the name of Albert Wesker.A man my father always used to talk about as he always wore sunglasses even at night. I sometimes wonder if it ever entered his head that umbrella would one day try to kill him for his research.

My birth was supposedly one of the happiest days of his life but then I found out he had found a virus he called G and I was swiftly moved into second place. I lived a very solitary life, only seeing my parents maybe twice, three times a year. And even then it was usually my mother as my father was always on the brink of finding something important. At first it used to hurt me that my father would rather study his viruses than spend time with me but as I got older I realised I was always going to come second to his research so I stopped caring. I remember on my 10th birthday he gave me a big gold locket. When I opened it; I saw a picture of the three of us. You would think from that picture we were a happy family; ha how wrong you would be. What I didn't know was that my father had hidden a sample of the G virus in the locket for safe keeping. I didn't find this out until a giant monster tried to kill me for it but I am getting ahead of myself.

When I met Claire Redfield I thought my days of loneliness were at an end. She even gave me her jacket to keep me safe. I was so happy to finally have someone in my life I could trust. Wrong again. As soon as we left Raccoon city she dumped me with Leon and left; all the while promising me she would return for me and we would be a family. So my trust turned to Leon but in the end even he dumped me with someone else. The army treated me like I was a criminal. Twelve years old I was and they were interrogating me like I knew something. I watched as they destroyed Raccoon city and how the death toll had reached 100 000. A little part of me cried for my dead mother but that feeling quickly past. As the days and months went by with no word from Claire or Leon I came to the conclusion they had forgotten all about me. I learned from a young age not to trust anyone and I decided to go alone. I was released into the custody of a new family which I hated from the very beginning. I didn't want to let anyone into my heart for fear of it getting broken again. I moved from foster home to foster home until I was 16 when I decided I had had enough and went out alone. I had no money no nothing. I was a ghost from a town that no longer existed. Everything I was went up in the fireball that wiped Raccoon city off the map. It wasn't until I ran into a woman named Ada Wong that things began to change for me. She told me that she knew someone who would keep me safe. I didn't trust her so I told her to get lost. She then produced a picture of my father and Albert Wesker and said that I was being waited for. I went with her and when I saw Albert Wesker a wave of sadness washed over me and I don't know why but I ran into his arms and burst into tears. I cried until there were no more tears to shed and through it all he stood there; stroking my hair and telling me everything was going to be fine. He told me almost immediately that he too had tried to steal the G virus from my father. I slapped him soundly across the face and screamed blue murder at him. After I had finished I felt instantly relieved like all the years of anger and loneliness had been washed away and replaced with calm and serenity.

Wesker took me to a large room and told me that I would be staying with him for a while. I walked in and sat down at the window. So here I am all these years later living with the man who tried to kill my father. You may wonder why I am doing this and my answer would be he has been more of a father to me than anyone else. He disappears for months on end and in the beginning I used to worry he wasn't coming back but then he always returned with something for me. His promises actually mean something so when he says he is coming back he does. When he told me that he had to go and sort out some people from the BSAA called Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield I tell him that he had better be careful. I hug him and once again he promises he will return. So now I sit at my window; gazing out at the forest and I smile. This is not how I expected my life to be but I guess you just have to take what life gives you. If I can survive a town infested with zombies I can survive anything.

My name is Sherry Wesker and my life is great.


End file.
